Hommage à Un Imbécile
by Hanakaya
Summary: Je voudrais rendre hommage à un imbécile... Harry, je vais faire comme si tu m'entendais. HPDM


**_Voici le prochain OS de ma collection. Celui ci, est, comme annoncé, un peu plus léger, et si au début, il semble triste, rassurez vous, tout finira bien._**

**_Comme d'habitude, il est qualififé de M, ceux qui n'aiment pas, cliquez sur la croix en haut a droite !_**

**_Il est assez court, mais je ne voyais pas la nécessité de le faire plus long… Après, c'est à vous d'aviser._**

**_Sur ce, je vous laisse lire, et vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée_**

**_« La pensée d'un homme est avant tout sa nostalgie » Albert Camus_**

* * *

Draco se racla la gorge, et commença à lire, très solennel, l'émotion transparaissant dans sa voix.

« Je voudrais rendre hommage à un bel imbécile.

Harry, je m'adresserai à toi comme si tu pouvais m'entendre. Et tu as intérêt à m'écouter attentivement, parce que sinon, même une nuée d'ange gardien ne sauvera pas ta masculinité de mes coups.

J'ai entendu parler de toi pour la première fois quand j'avais trois ans, je crois. Ou du moins, mon plus loin souvenir de toi s'élève à cet âge là. Mon père à cette époque là était encore effondré par la chute du Lord, et tentait tant bien que mal de se refaire une place au Ministère à grand renfort de Gallions. Plusieurs fois, il jurait, et ton nom était bien souvent associé à toute sorte de malédictions. A trois ans, donc, avec toute mon innocence infantile, je répétais ton nom, d'une petite voix interrogative, et il m'expliqua que tu étais un petit garçon de mon âge, mille fois plus puissant que moi.

Il avait juste dit cela pour me faire taire, bien entendu, mais cela éveilla en moi une jalousie sans pareille. Comment ça, quelqu'un plus puissant que moi, l'héritier des Malfoys ? Je me jurais de travailler dur pour te dépasser.

La première fois que je t'ai vu, je t'avoue, tu m'a déçu. A trop me figurer un être surpuissant, j'en avais oublié ton âge, et ta fragilité me surprit. Nous étions dans une boutique de vêtement sorciers, Madame Guipure, et tu es entré, avec ce géant… Je n'ai guère prêté attention à toi jusqu'à l'entente de ton nom.

Harry Potter.

Je me suis dis que c'était impossible, que l'être que je poursuivait ne pouvait as être ce garçon malingre. En une seconde, tu m'as rendu amer, je t'en voulais de ne pas être à l'image que j'avais de toi. Tu étais sensé avoir abattu un Lord Noir, tout de même ! Toute nuance de respect disparu dès que je t'aperçus.

C'est sans doute pour cela que je m'adressais à toi aussi froidement, aussi méchamment. Ou était ce mon masque que j'enfilais sans même le savoir ? En tout cas, notre première rencontre ne se passa pas bien.

Et la suivante non plus. Dans le train, puis une poignée de main refusée.

Tu me décevais beaucoup. Je me décevais beaucoup. J'avais mal imaginé, j'avais tant travaillé pour rien, tu n'étais même pas habitué au monde de la magie, et tu te mettais à fréquenter des Né de Moldus, et des rouquins à profusion.

A onze ans, on hait si facilement… Oui, je te haïssais vraiment très fort, à cet âge là.

Puis, au fur et à mesure des années, cette inimitié grandit de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que nous devenions ennemis jurés. Jusqu'à ce que je souhaite même ta mort, jusqu'à ce que tu me lance ce Sectusempra dont j'en garde encore aujourd'hui la trace.

Il me semble d'ailleurs que c'est cet événement là qui a tout bousculé entre nous.

Tu sais, je t'apercevais, toute ces fois où tu étais venu me voir à l'infirmerie, pendant notre sixième année. Tu croyais que j'étais endormis, mais non. Je te voyais, et je savais ce que tu faisais, même si je n'en comprenais pas les raisons.

Tu venais, t'asseyais près de moi, et ne bougeais pas. Tu m'observais, simplement.

Et ce simple geste remua quelque chose en moi. Au début, tu ne venais sans doute qu'à cause de ta culpabilité, mais les jours passaient, et tu revenais… Pourquoi, je guérissais bien, alors pourquoi ?

Aujourd'hui encore je n'ai pas de réponse. Et je n'en aurait jamais… Tu es bien salaud de partir ainsi, me laisser seul sans réponses !

De toute façon, quelle qu'en ait été ta raison, tu as obtenu un but certain… Mon doute vis à vis de ma sexualité, et de mon camps. Oui, sur ce coup ci, tu as été très fort. Je n'ai jamais ressentis un tel magnétisme, une telle présence, alors que je n'étais qu'allongé sur un lit, les yeux fermés afin que tu croies que je dormais. Je ne voyais rien, mais je ressentais tout. Et cette main que tu tenais fermement serrée dans la tienne, je la sentais parfaitement, et étrangement, cela ne me gênait pas.

J'ai mis trois jours à accepter qu'il puisse y avoir autre chose que de la haine entre nous. Tu me diras que c'est court, mais non… Allongé dans un bête lit, c'est très long… Surtout que Pompfresh n'est pas de la compagnie des plus délicates… Non, il n'y avait que tes visites que j'attendais.

Puis il y a eut tes mots, qui ont entrainé le deuxième effet.

« Non, tu n'es pas fais pour tuer. »

C'était une réponse, mais pour moi, il s'agissait d'une affirmation. Et tu avais raison, je ne pouvais pas être un tueur. Je ne voulais pas être un tueur. Je n'étais pas fais pour être un tueur. Et que toi, tu le dise, m'a encore fait réfléchir deux jours de plus…Pourquoi pas plus ?

Parce qu'après, je ne pouvais plus feindre avoir mal, ou dormir, et la gentille infirmière me jeta tout simplement hors de l'infirmerie.

Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé après ? Oui, tu dois t'en souvenir, de ce jour d'hiver où je suis venu dans le bureau de Dumbledore, pendant que tu étais là, et que j'ai demandé la protection de l'Ordre en échange d'informations sur Voldemort. Ce jour là, tu m'as sourit, et en sortant, tu m'as serré la main en me félicitant.

J'ai fais mine de me dégager et de te lancer une réplique acerbe, mais le rose sur mes joues contredisait la moindre de mes méchanceté.

A partir de là, il y eut comme une trêve entre nous. Nous ne nous insultions plus, nous saluant même vaguement, lorsqu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous dans les couloirs. Weasley, bien entendu, fut le premier à s'étonner de notre silence, et je ne sais ce que tu lui dit, ainsi qu'à Hermione, mais il se calma bien vite, et je n'ai plus jamais eut de soucis avec lui.

Ah si, j'ai eu des problèmes avec lui, bien plus tard, quand il voulu se mettre en couple avec Hermione, et qu'il s'est imaginé que je m'y connaissais en drague féminine… Mais c'est une autre histoire… Il y est quand même arrivé, oui, mais je persiste à dire que notre brune nationale a juste eu pitié de lui avant d'accepter. Un choux fleur sur la tête pour symboliser la fertilité n'était pas ce que j'appellerais d'un romantisme fou.

Notre premier baiser, tu t'en souviens ? Allez, fais un effort, on se souvient de chaque baiser échangé avec un Malfoy, tout de même !

Nous étions dans les cuisines, au milieu des casseroles, seuls dans la nuit. Oui, on avait eu faim en même temps. Et l'on s'était trouvé bêtement en face l'un de l'autre. Tu m'as demandé ce que je faisais là, je t'ai répondu sarcastiquement que je venais manger. Tu as ris alors, et je t'ai trouvé mignon… Sauf qu'apparemment, j'avais parlé à voix haute, parce que les lèvres que j'ai senties alors sur les miennes t'appartenaient sans nul doute possible !

De là naquit entre nous une relation cachée qui dura environ deux semaines… Tu n'as jamais été doué pour les secrets, Harry, comme le dit un poète moldu, « c'est bien là ton moindre défaut »… Là encore, tu dois t'en souvenir… Vite lassé de cette période de baisers volés, de pauvres caresses entre deux classes, tu t'es tout simplement levé, en plein milieu de la Grande Salle pendant un repas, et es venu m'embrasser devant tout le monde, ruinant par la même occasion mon statut d'espion, et officialisant à la fois notre relation, et mon appartenance à la lumière.

Je n'ai jamais autant été à l'infirmerie que pendant notre sixième année, victime des enfants de Mangemorts. Mais cela m'importait peu, tu étais à mes côtés.

Puis il y eut notre première fois… Ca, non seulement tu t'en souviens, mais moi, je me souviens que sa narration t'a toujours fais réagir, alors je vais reprendre, parce que même en haut, je suis sûr que tu peux encore te masturber… Et tant pis si les anges t'envoient en enfer, comme ça, je suis certain de te revoir après.

C'était un soir comme un autre, j'étais sans blessures, tu étais sans maux de têtes comme tu en avais souvent en ce moment à cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu étais allongé tranquillement sur le lit, te languissant de moi… Bon, d'accord, tu lisais un bouquin, mais j'enjolive un peu… Je me suis approché, déjà en boxer, et je t'ai soufflé dans la nuque, te faisant frissonner.

Tu t'es tourné sur le dos, me faisant face, et tu m'as souris. Puis tu as croisé mon regard lourd de désir, et tu as compris. Tu as vu que je souhaitais t'avoir, et cette nuit là, tu ne t'es pas dérobé à moi. Et si au début, nos touchers ne furent que caresses, ma bouche se joignit bien vite au ballet, allant par intermittence jouer avec ta langue, ou avec ton cou, tes clavicules, tes tétons, ton nombril… Merlin que j'aime ton corps… Tu me manque, tu sais ?

Et puis, je pourrais simplement faire une ode à ton sexe… Il est beau, long, désireux de caresses et d'attentions… Je l'aime tant que je veux l'embrasser à chaque fois… Cette fois là déjà, je cherchais à l'atteindre, alors que tu te montrais étonnamment timide. J'aurais cru qu'en temps que lion, tu te montrerais plus entreprenant au lit.

Mais, ainsi que tu me l'avoueras plus tard, je t'intimidais, et c'était comme si tu ne pouvais plus bouger… J'ai bien appris après à quel point tu pouvais être… Imaginatif.

Puis nous commencions les choses sérieuses… Tu as ris en voyant la dose de sortilèges que je lançais, et entre deux baisers, je t'expliquais qu'il y en avais pour la préparation, la lubrification, et contre les maladies sexuellement transmissible. Tu cessas aussitôt de rire, et réclamas plus de câlins.

Tu étais toujours en recherche de contact… Quand je t'ai perdu, c'est la chose qui m'a le plus choqué… Ce froid qui désormais, m'entourait constamment.

Mais à ce moment là, j'étais brûlant. Brûlant de désir pour toi, et je ne pouvais attendre de m'enfouir dans ta chaleur. Je n'ai pas attendu, d'ailleurs… Tu as crié, la première fois, au premier vas et viens. J'ai attendu quelques secondes, puis ais recommencé. Tu t'es cambré, les yeux fermés. Une troisième fois, tu as gémis.

Une quatrième fois, une prostate touchée, et des yeux verts qui voyaient des étoiles.

Tu étais beau, surtout ainsi soumis, incertain, et en même temps tellement confiant en moi. Tu étais si beau que je me perdis en toi, enchainant les vas et viens de plus en plus rapidement, avec de plus en plus de plaisir, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Puis je me mis à te masturber, sentant que j'allais venir… Notre première fois, nous semble courte, maintenant avec le recul… Mais elle était belle, elle était neuve de sensations… Aussi quand je jouis, tu me suivis rapidement, et je m'effondrais sur toi tel un poids lourd…

D'ailleurs, tu me l'a confié un jour, que dans ces moments là, tu en perdais presque le souffle…

Dis, Harry, tu te souviens de notre septième année ? Celle ci fut plus sombre, si bien même plusieurs fois que je crus soit te perdre, soit te quitter tellement elle fut dangereuse. Les Mangemorts n'avaient de cesse d'attaquer, et toi, tu passais la plupart de ton temps sur le champs de bataille, quand ce n'était pas dans la bibliothèque, à la recherche de nouveaux sorts tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres.

Je t'aidais tant bien que mal, dans la confection de potions, mais je ne pouvais pas faire plus, si bien que parfois, je me sentais un peu seul.

J'avais peur pour toi, même si je n'osais te l'avouer. Je ne t'en avais jamais parlé, mais je t'aimais déjà à ce moment là… Et chaque jour, je me promettais de te le dire, de te l'avouer, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Mais chaque jour, je prenais peur, et hésitais, avant de finalement renoncer.

Il a fallut la nuit avant ton combat final pour que je te le dise enfin, caché sous les draps, épuisé après que je t'ai laissé me prendre pour la première fois.

Et je te jure, à ce moment là, tes yeux ont brillé telles des lanternes, tu m'as embrassé et tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais aussi. J'ai souris un peu bêtement… Mais que veux tu, j'étais l'homme le plus heureux du monde !

Le lendemain, tu es partis un guerre… Et moi, je suis resté au château… Que veux tu, un trouillard reste un trouillard… Je n'ai jamais eut ton cran, et si cette facette de moi t'as fais un jour honte, je l'assume pleinement.

J'ai toujours préféré la fuite à la mort.

Mais toi, tu n'as pas fuis, et tu n'es pas mort… Tu m'es revenu, le soir, et j'étais si heureux que je t'aurais demandé en mariage à ce moment là… Je ne l'ai pas fais, et je le regrette encore aujourd'hui, parce que c'était une sacré occasion !

Tu m'écoute encore ? Parce que, espèce de connard, ce n'est pas terminé… Après l'école, nous avons emménagé ensemble, dans un appartement sorcier… Je n'avais plus d'argent, ayant été déshérité depuis un moment, nous vivions donc sur tes économies, ou du moins celles de tes parents…

Je trouvais rapidement de quoi travailler, mes talents de potions aidant, et toi décidas de prendre une année de pause, pour, ainsi que tu le disais, profiter de la vie. Tu tentas de me convaincre de faire de même, mais je voulais d'abord prouver au monde que je pouvais faire quelque chose… C'était ma quête à moi, que tu as eu du mal à comprendre… Elle fut d'ailleurs la raison de nombre de nos disputes.

Je me rapprochais de Hermione, et son couple et moi eurent de nombreuses fois des histoires assez cocasses… Par exemple, quand je teins les cheveux de leurs deux moufflets –roux- en blond, histoire qu'ils aient une quelconque fierté dans leur misérable vie.

En réponse, Weasley obtint la clé de la maison et vint me balancer à la figure un pot de peinture orange magique qui, en plus de me teindre les cheveux, me les boucla jusqu'à n'en plus finir… Inutile de te rappeler combien toi et Hermione avez bien rit de cette vengeance… Depuis, Weasley et moi nous respectons tout à fait…

Enfin, il y a bien eu quelques autres petites blagues, mais rien de bien méchant… Tu crois qu'il s'est aperçu que son si précieux livre que Quidditch contenait désormais les photos de Rogue en boxer ? Il n'a rien dit, pourtant, s'il s'est est aperçut, je devrais avoir eut ma vengeance…

Tu crois qu'il tentera quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Même partit, tu rigoleras bien… Mais ce serait d'un tel mauvais goût !

Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'avoir des enfants à nous… J'aurais bien aimé en avoir, mais tu es partis trop vite…

Tu sais, quand j'ai appris la terrible nouvelle, ça m'a fait un choc… Je me suis levé, m'attendant à te trouver près de moi, mais il n'y avait plus qu'une lettre…

Et tu sais quoi, en la voyant, j'ai eut froid…

Depuis, j'ai toujours froid, j'attend que tu me réchauffes, mais tu ne viens plus…

Depuis, je me sens seul, déchiré, on m'a arraché une partie de moi même… Depuis ce jour, rien n'est plus pareil…

Depuis ce jour… »

« Draco… »

« Oui ? »

« Tu comptes vraiment présenter ça à notre mariage en guise des vœux du marié ? »

Le blond releva la tête de sa feuille pour affronter le regard vert bouteille de son fiancé. Il tenta un sourire afin de dérider cet air trop sérieux qui habitait le brun.

« Bah, c'est si officiel cette cérémonie, tout ça me fait penser à un enterrement… Je trouvais que ce serait une bonne idée… »

« Et tu ne trouves pas que tes dernières lignes sont un peu… Dramatiques, pour moi, qui à ce moment là, était _devant _le lit, et que la feuille en papier en question, était la demande en mariage ? »

« Euh… D'accord, j'ai un peu exagéré… Mais tu comprends, c'est pour l'effet ! Moi je suis assez fier de ce discours, et attends, j'ai pas finis, il y a aussi le moment où on doit te mettre en tombe et où je sombre en larmes ! »

« Draco ? »

Les yeux verts s'assombrirent.

« Oui m'amour ? »

« Cours…Vite. »

* * *

**_Fini !_**

**_Voilà, un nouvel OS ! J vous avoue, pour la fin, j'avais eu le choix soit entre cette fin là, où que Harry ait réellement été disparu, et qu'en fait, à la fin du discours tragique de Dray, soit revenu par les portes de l'église, miraculeusement vivant… Mais j'avais promis quelque chose de léger, et le romantisme guimauve me semblait moins attrayant sur le moment… Donc voilà la fin que vous avez…_**

**_J'espère que cet écrit vous a plût, comme d'habitude, je ne mange que les reviews, et j'aime ça, alors n'hésitez surtout pas, et si vous souhaitez une réponse, laissez moi une adresse email !_**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Janvier 09_**


End file.
